Duet of Shattered Siblings
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Part of my 'Lullaby' Stories. The Observants have passed judgment upon Angel and Pitch, and all they've got left is a few moments to say good-bye. But neither can bring themselves to say anything... So they sing, while only thinking of what they wish to say to the other. RotG with Danny Phantom elements. Seriously, those worlds can mesh really well.


Insane: Hello again. This one comes just after the sentence is called by the Observants. In their last chance to interact before the sentence is carried out, the chance they were given to say good-bye, Pitch and Angel can't bring themselves to speak to one another, and so portray their mixed-up-hearts with one last duet... Song modified from 'I am no Hero'. I claim no ownership to anything other than Angel.

Key:

**Bold: Pitch thoughts**

Underlined: Angel thoughts

Normal: Non-perspective events

**Bold AND underlined: Both Pitch and Angel thinking the same in unison**

_**Bold italics: Pitch singing**_

_Underlined italics: Angel singing_

_**Bold AND underlined italics: Pitch and Angel singing in UNISON**_

A/N: Keep in mind they both know one another REALLY well and are having similar thought processes. And I know it seems they sometimes say random words together, but I do have a method to the madness.

* * *

**I feel emotions turn over each other in my heart and mind.**

**Separation...**

**They're taking my sister away...**

**And it's all my fault!**

**How didn't I see?**

**She needed me... But I ignored her cries.**

Abandonment.

It's our last few moments.

I'm still mad at him.

How could he do this to me?

But... It's the last time I'll see him for a thousand years.

They're splitting us apart!

Opposite sides of the courtroom...

Brother and sister interacted for the last time for one thousand years.

And they brought forth their feelings and broken hearts...

Their last duet for an age.

**How did it come to this?**

**_Don't look for me in the spotlight_**  
**_Don't think that I am the one__  
I darkened her life  
Caused her pain and strife..._**  
**_Our punishment's only begun!_**

_I will never **shine**, I'll never be **beautiful**,_  
_And I will never be loved,_  
_He made it clear, he doesn't want me here,_  
**_So you can be sure..._**

**_That I am no hero  
_**_I can't answer your** prayers**_  
**_No matter how I feel inside_**  
_I know that nobody **cares**_  
**_For I am no hero_**  
**_And when you look to the sky_**  
**_You will never see my face_**  
_You'll never **see me cry...**_

**_This is the real me,_**  
**_Unashamed, but not unafraid_**  
**_I won't say I'm sorry_**  
**_For who I was,_**  
**_I can't say I've never strayed_**

_Far from the light, **away** from the path_  
_That all the **righteous** have tread,_  
**_But I'll never lie, no I'll never try_**  
**_To claim I'm perfect instead_**

**_For I am no hero_**  
_I can't **answer** your prayers_  
**_No matter how it feels inside_**  
_I **know** that nobody cares_  
**_For I am no hero_**  
**_And when you look to the sky_**  
**_You will never see my face_**  
_You'll **never see** me cry_

**_No I am not perfect,_**  
**_I just wanna be_**  
**_The one you look up to_**  
**_In times of need,_**  
_But you **love** another,_  
**_I'll never be the same_**  
_When you're** lonely** like me,_  
**_Don't call for my name..._**  
**_Don't call my name._**

**I can't look...**

**Why?**

**Why did this have to happen?**

Brother! Please, just take me back!

**Sister! Please, just tell me why!**

**WHY?**

**Why won't you speak to me?**

Don't you love me?

**I love you!**

**Why?**

**Why did this have to happen?**

**How...?**

**How did it get this bad...?**

How could you not notice?

I needed you!

**She needed me!**

**But it's too late now...**

**Our punishment's just begun...**

**She's fading away...**

He's fading away...

**This isn't right!**

**WHY?**

**I can't see you anymore.**

**I love you...**

**No matter what.**

**I'll see you after one thousand winters...**

**I love you.**

**It doesn't matter what you did.**

That you ignored my cries for attention...

**That you hurt so many and killed many more.**

**That you hurt me.**

**It doesn't matter,**

**I love you anyway...**

**My sister...**

My brother...

**I can't see you any longer.**

**And this is the last time I know you'll be there.**

**I love you.**


End file.
